POR QUE TU?
by Drea Cullen
Summary: - No dijas eso Draco! no es lo que tu estas pensando!
1. negacion

CAPITILO 1- NEGACIÓN  
  
Era una noche fria en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, en una fria sala comun una mirada gris se perdia en la chimenea, el dueño de esta mirada, un joven rubio y guapo por el que todas las chicas suspiraban estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en ellos aparecia una chica que el nunca penso ver en la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, una chica que distaba mucho de ser el prototipo con el que el estaba acostumbrado a salir, una chica pobre, la hermana de uno de sus peores enemigos, asi es, la chica no era otra que la menor de los Weasley, Virgina Weasley  
  
-Maldita seas Weasley- se sobresalto Draco apartando su mirada de la chimenea- por que demonios te metiste en mi cabeza.. por que???  
  
Esa pregunta rondaba su rubia cabeza desde hacia unas semanas.. cuando se fijo en ella la primera vez..  
  
Flashback  
  
Draco Malfoy salia caminando tranquilamente de un aula vacia... el estado en que se encontraba era algo comprometedor. . teniendo en cuenta que detrás de el salio un joven Ravenclaw a medio vestir... Draco caminaba muy campante por los pasillos cuando de pronto choco contra algo o alguien que venia corriendo en dirección opuesta... Draco miro bien y observo una cabellera color fuego...  
  
'' oh por dios un weasley'' penso malhumorado  
  
Entonces miro con atención y vio que no era un weasley cualquiera.. no reconocio a la joven como la menor de los weasley, esa niña insignificante que no hacia otra cosa mas que estar detrás del cara rajada de potter, entonces miro bien y se dio cuenta de que no era la niña insignificante de siempre, no en lugar de esto se encontro con una hermosa joven de unos 15 años con un cuerpo asombroso y un rostro hermoso... un momento... los ojos de la chica estaban rojos y marcas de lagrimas curzaban sus mejillas...  
  
Fijate por donde caminas Weasley- dijo en su tono arrogante y frio de siempre- Ja! Por lo visto el cara rajada volvio a despreciarte de nuevo- Cállate Malfoy- respondio Ginny- Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto Si como no- DEJAME EN PAZ MALFOY!! LO QUE ME PASE NO ES TU PROBLEMA!! Tienes razon no se ni para que pierdo mi tiempo hablando con una pobretona como tu- dicho esto dio la vuelta y se fue  
  
En el trayecto a su sala común Draco no podia despegar la imagen de la pelirroja de su mente... su angelical rostro surcado por lagrimas le transmitian una paz que nunca habia sentido...  
  
EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!!! ES UNA WEASLEY!!! se regaño a si mismo  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Desde ese día el joven no había podido apartar de su mente la imagen de la pelirroja, su angelical rostro con lagrimas surcándolo se aparecía siempre que intentaba cerrar los ojos... Draco no sabía como y tampoco sabia por que.. lo único que sabía era que estaba empezando a sentir por la chica weasley algo que no habia sentido por ninguna otra chica antes...  
  
"¿sera amor?" se pregunto el joven...  
  
pero enseguida descartó esta posibilidad el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no tienen ese tipo de sentimientos... por lo menos el no, no Draco Malfoy.. el chico mas codiciado del colegio, el Dragon de Slytherin, el siempre frio y arrogante Draco Malfoy no podia estar enamorándose de una simple Weasley...  
  
No es simple atracción física... si solo eso atracción física.. al fin y al cabo un hombre no puede negar que una mujer es hermosa- se dijo a si mismo, intentando convencerse a si mismo de esto...  
  
Por su parte cierta pelirroja no podia apartar de su mente una fria mirada gris... no podia dejar de pensar en el dueño de esa mirada desde aquel dia en que se cruzaron en el pasillo, ella lo habia visto antes... ¿qué chica en Hogwarts no lo habia visto antes?.. pero esa vez fue distinto...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny Wealey iba corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts... lo que acababa de ver la habia dejado demasiado triste... En un pasillo vacío acababa de ver a su novio besando a su mejor amiga... pero no era por eso que lloraba a final de cuentas su relacion con Dean ya no iba bien... lloraba por el engaño... como su mejor amiga pudo hacerle eso... iba tan distraida en sus pensamientos cuando choco con algo... o alguien.. miro bien y se encontro a un joven extremadamente guapo.. de cabellos platinados y una mirada gris  
  
'' oh por dios es Malfoy" se dijo a si misma...  
  
Vio que la mirada de Malfoy se poso en ella.. la observaba de arriba abajo y en su cara aparecía una expresión de ¿interes?.. no no podia ser.. seguramente eran las lagrimas en sus ojos que no la dejaban ver bien  
  
Fijate por donde caminas Weasley- dijo Malfoy en su tono arrogante y frio de siempre- Ja! Por lo visto el cara rajada volvio a despreciarte de nuevo-  
  
Cállate Malfoy- respondio Ginny- Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto Si como no- DEJAME EN PAZ MALFOY!! LO QUE ME PASE NO ES TU PROBLEMA!! Tienes razon no se ni para que pierdo mi tiempo hablando con una pobretona como tu- dicho esto dio la vuelta y se fue...  
Ginny se quedo en el piso un rato mas antes de levantarse e irse para su  
sala común... en su mente habia quedado grabada la mirada de el enemigo  
de su hermano... que fue eso que le estaba pasando se preguntaba  
mientras seguia su camino hacia su sala común  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny seguia sumida en sus pensamientos... que estaba sintiendo por ese  
chico platinado... porque estaba creciendo algo en ella tan rapido...  
  
Se dirigio a la ventana sin saber que en su sala comun el dueño de sus  
pensamientos hacia lo mismo en su sala comun... ambos se recostaron en la  
ventana y suspiraron a la vez  
  
- Por que tu???  
  
HOOOLAAA SOY YO ANDY CON MI PRIMER FIC.. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS PARA VER SI CONTINUO LA HISTORIA... ALAGOS, TOMATASOS.. DE TODO  
  
UN BESO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAOOO 


	2. 2 ENCUENTROS

CAPITULO 2- ENCUENTROS...  
  
Ginny se había quedado pensando toda la noche en él.. como era posible que no lo pudiera apartar de su cabeza... si solo se habia cruzado con el una vez porque no lo podia quitar de sus pensamientos????... Ginny miro su reloj...  
  
Perfecto!!! Voy a perderme el desayuno... excelente forma de empezar el dia- dijo levantándose de la cama.  
  
La pelirroja se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo y bajo a toda velocidad hacia el comedor.. no se dio cuenta que una chica rubia la llamaba desde uno de los sillones de su sala común... cuando iba por un pasillo que llevaba hacia el comedor colapso contra alguien.. "valla parece se me esta volviendo costumbre" pensó... iba a pedir perdon cuando...  
  
Valla Weasley.. parece que le has tomado el gusto a eso de chocarte conmigo- dijo Draco tan frio como siempre (valla que es sexy este niño XD)  
  
Callate Malfoy... yo diria que eres tu el que le esta tomando el gusto a chocarse conmigo- le respondio Ginny en el mismo tono frio que el uso  
  
Ja!! Eso quisieras tu pobretona!! Ni que no tuviera nada mas importante que hace que perder mi valioso tiempo hablando contigo-  
  
Pues la verdad no parece... si no tuvieras tantas ganas de hablar ya te habrias ido-  
  
Sabes que?? Creo que ya desperdicie mucho tiempo... me voy-  
  
Dicho esto Malfoy dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el comedor... no sabia que le estaba pasando pero cada vez que veia a esa niña le entraban unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y besarla pero el no sabia por que... se le hacia absurdo que tan solo la hubiera visto bien una vez y algo como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento creciera en su interior.. un interior que hasta el dia que vio a la pequeña Weasley creyó el tambien que era de piedra.. al fin y al cabo es un Malfoy y habia sido educado para no demostrar sus sentimientos pero habia algo en el que comenzo a cambiar desde la noche en que se cruzo con Ginny... algo en el lo obligaba a pensar siempre en esa pequeña pelirroja.. algo en el lo obligaba a imaginarse como seria su vida si estuviera junto a ella... en ese momento Draco sacudió su cabeza.. no podia permitirse seguir pensando en ella si después de todo era una Weasley, una pobretona, amiga de los sangre- sucia y por lo tanto enemiga de su familia.  
  
Por su parte Ginny espero a que Draco se perdiera entre la multitud para seguir ella misma su camino hacia el gran comedor.. Ginny no sabia por que se sentia tan rara después de que hablaba con Malfoy.. es mas en el momento en que estaban discutiendo sintio unas ganas enormes de arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente.. impulso que por supuesto controlo muy bien.. no podia imaginarse de que manera cruel la rechazaria Malfoy y después se burlaria de ella en su cara por no poderse resistir a sus encantos...  
  
Pero este no era el momento para preocuparse por eso.. no ella tenia otras cosas mas importantes que hacer primero, había una persona con la que tenía que hablar, si es que ella se controlaba lo suficiente como para hablar civilizadamente porque si fuera por ella le echaría la primera maldición que se le viniera a la mente... sí tenia que hablar con ella.. con su "mejor amiga".. con Catharine McDevish, Ginny conoció a Catharine a principios de este año, ella era escocesa y su papa trabajaba en el ministerio de magia de este país pero por cuestiones ultra-secretas con asuntos acerca de todos- sabemos- quien, fue trasladado a Londres por lo cual Catharine entro a Hogwarts en 5 año, desde el principio se habían echo muy, muy amigas por lo cual Ginny nunca espero una traición así de ella... Ginny estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ya en la puerta del gran comedor.. al entrar intento divisar en la mesa gryffindor a su "amiga" pero esta no estaba, luego sin querer miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin sin saber siquiera por que lo hacia o a quien buscaba (N/A: nosotros si sabemos a quien jejejejejee) rápidamente aparto su mirada de esta mesa y se dirigio hacia la suya propia.  
  
Ginny habia acabado de sentarse en una silla muy cerca de su hermano, harry y Hermione cuando vio que por la puerta entraba Catharine.. de la mano de... DEAN????  
  
Cómo puede ser tan descarada?????? – se pregunto echa una furia  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pareja... tomo fuertemente a la chica por el brazo y se la llevo a un pasillo desierto, ya ahí la chica le dijo:  
  
Ginny.. eh.. te lo puedo explicar... es que...  
  
ES QUE NADA!!! COMO PUDISTE!!! SE SUPONIA QUE ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGA!!!  
  
Pero Ginny las cosas con Dean ya no estaban bien.. y el y yo teniamos tiempo viéndonos.. y...  
  
QUE??? Y ENCIMA SE VEIAN A MIS ESPALDAS!!!! NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!!! TE DETESTO CATHARINE!!! ME DAN GANAS DE USH!!  
  
YA VIRGINIA ACEPTALO!!!! SOY MEJOR QUE TU!! DEAN TE DEJO POR MI!!! Y TU NO PUEDES HACER NADA!!  
  
Eso Ginny ya no lo soportó sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica.. en esos momentos no le importaba si le quitaban puntos a su casa, tenía su orgullo y lo iba a defender:  
  
FURNUNCULUS!!! – gritó- VEAMOS SI AUN LE GUSTAS A DEAN!!  
  
TE ODIO VIRGINIA- dijo Catharine desde el suelo  
  
NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE ESO- respondió Ginny con desprecio dando la vuelta y retirándose  
  
Te vas a arrepentir... te lo juro que te vas a arrepentir Virginia Weasley- susurro Catharine una vez Ginny se hubo ido-  
  
Ninguna de las dos se percató de cierto rubio que había observado la pelea, el chico estaba sorprendido aun observando el lugar de donde se acababa de retirar la pequeña pelirroja...  
  
"así que aparte de hermosa.. la chica tiene carácter".. pensó.. "HERMOSA??? Por dios Draco ya estas perdiendo la cabeza.. has dicho que la Weasley es hermosa??" se recriminó mentalmente... pero entonces apareció esa pequeña vocecita molesta  
  
aceptalo Malfoy te gusta la pelirrojadijo la molesta voz "NUNCA!! ANTES BESO A UN DEMENTOR QUE ACEPTAR QUE ME GUSTA LA POBRETONA" eso lo veremos Draco Malfoy.. eso lo veremos  
  
Draco siguió peleando con su fastidiosa vocecita interna hasta que llegó a un pasillo donde escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.. se escuchaba claramente que estaba imponiendo un castigo:  
  
No lo puedo creer de usted señorita Weasley me cuesta admitirlo pero su actitud es digna de un Slytherin, por eso 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y pensaré en un castigo apropiado para usted-  
  
Si profesora- respondió la pelirroja  
  
McGonagall se retiro y siguió su camino.. Draco siguió en el mismo pasillo.. no se dio cuenta de que MacGonagall venia justo hacia el.. cuando lo noto ya era muy tarde.. no se podría esconder.. efectivamente apenas la profesora lo vio y se acerco a el rapidamente...  
  
Con que esas tenemos señor Malfoy, espiando en los pasillo- dijo- 5 puntos menos para Slytherin y lo vere mas tarde en mi oficina para imponerle un castigo-  
  
Si profesora- dijo Malfoy al parecer Macgonagall no estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana  
  
(--------------------------------------------( (---------------------------- ------(  
  
El día transcurrió sin sobresaltos, lo unico interesante que ocurrió fue la pelea de Ginny y Catharine en la mañana, a la hora del almuerzo ya todos se habian enterado de lo ocurrido y lo comentaban animadamente, nadie podia creer que la pequeña Weasley hubiera sido capaz de lanzarle un hechizo a su amiga....  
  
Eran las 8 de la noche y Ginny se dirigía al despacho de la profesora Macgonagall para recibir su castigo... Al entrar en este vio a la profesora sentada frente a su escritorio y del otro lado con su elegante túnica y su escudo Slytherin estaba Malfoy.. Ginny lo notó diferente se fijó bien y se dio cuenta de que era porque no llevaba el cabello como siempre, como si se hubiera aplicado 2 litros de gel... no ahora lo llevaba desordenado, no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veia (N/A: autora a punto de desmayarse por la imagen que se le viene a su mente... ¿por qué no tengo yo a uno así?)...  
  
Ehh... lo siento... no pensé que estuviera atendiendo a alguien más profesora.. volvere luego- dijo Ginny  
  
No se preocupe señorita.. adelante, los atendere a los dos juntos  
  
Muy bien- dijo tomando asiento junto a Draco  
  
Bueno lo he reunido aquí a ambos para aplicarles su castigo... asi que los dos tendran que reunirse todas las tardes después de su última clase en una de las salas del pasillo que atraviesa la torre de astronomía... el director quiere que se vuelvan a utilizar por lo tanto ustedes dos tendran que reunirse a limpiar las aulas de ese pasiloo SIN MAGIA y mas les vale que se lleven bien si no quieren que los ponga a disposición de filch entendido??-  
  
Si profesora- dijeron al unísono  
  
Ahora retíerense-  
  
Al salir del aula los dos se miraron con cara de pocos amigos... ninguno sabía si podrían controlar sus impulsos teniendo en cuenta que se iban a ver todas las tardes...  
  
Buena pelea la de esta mañana Weasley.. asi que por eso llorabas la otra vez.. tu amiga te quito al novio... patético ni el idiota de Dean se quedo contigo- dijo a manera de bula  
  
Cállate Malfoy.. al menos yo no te ando espiando.. o que?? Crees que no me di cuenta que fue por eso por lo que te castigaron??-  
  
No sabes lo que dices pobretona  
  
Sabes? No voy a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo- dicho esto se fue dejando a Malfoy solo  
  
No sabes lo que te espera Weasley- se dijo a si mismo  
  
Esa noche ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaba por sus mentes.. no podian apartarse uno al otro de sus mentes... ellos se estaban enamorando... sin saberlo.. sin aceptarlo... si poder creerlo... era difícil eran pocas veces las que habian hablado.. pero habia algo en el otro que los hacia sentirse extraños... y lo peor.. no sabian que ese mismo sentimiento crecia también en el dueño de sus pensamientos....  
  
Continuara..  
  
He aquí el segundo capitulo... es un poco mas largo que el anterior... pero no mucho... les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que el tercero sea mejor... espero no desilusionarlas con este capi... pero si no les gusto... me dejan un review... si les gusto... tambien!!! No saben lo feliz que me han hecho!!!! 11 reviews!!! Las adoro!!!.... Bueno ahora aquí les respondo sus reviews...  
  
Yoli- Malfoy: aquí esta la continuación.. espero que te guste...  
  
Gin- ynia: no no es un one shoot y gracias por los animos!!!  
  
Fer: mil y mil gracias por los halagos.. aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste...  
  
Rosa: Bueno aquí esta lo que le hace Ginny a su "amiga" aunque no creas que esto va a quedar asi... Catharine va a tomar un papel muy importante en el fic  
  
KagomeNaamyMalfoy: bueno mil gracias... voy a hacer todo lo posible para que el fic siga igual de interesante.. espero me dejes un review para ver si te gusto este capi.. y si no me avisas y yo hago todo lo posible porque el tercero sea mucho mejor  
  
Arwen chan: Arwen!! Amiga.. gracias por el review no sabes lo importante que es para mi que mi autora favorita me escriba... bueno este capi es un poco mas largo que el anterior pero no te preocupes poco a poco se iran alargando mas  
  
SaraMeliss: mil mil gracias bueno espero que te haya gustado lo que le hizo Ginny a su amiga.. aunque no va a ser lo único te lo aseguro.... porque si yo estuviera en el lugar de Ginny minimo le echo un cruciatus... pero bueno no queremos que Ginny termine en azkaban...  
  
ERI MOND LICHT: Mil gracias por tu apoyo de verdad... no sabes lo feliz que me siento al ver que mi primer fic ha gustado... prometo hacer todo lo posible para que valla mejorando en cada capitulo... y tranquila que aprovechare mis vacaciones de invierno para escribir lo mas posible!!  
  
LadyVega: bueno aquí esta la actualizacion espero que te guste este capi ;)  
  
Mina: siii lo voy a seguir.. gracias por el apoyo..... Bueno creo que esto es todo... ojala no quieran matarme porque no me salió tan bien este capi.. pero prometo poner todo mi empeño para que esta historia sea buena.. tal como se lo merece una pareja como Draco y Ginny....  
  
Ya saben espero sus reviews.. tomatasos.... amenazas... recibo de todo....  
  
Besos y abrazos Andy 


	3. Castigados

CAPITULO 3- CASTIGADOS!!  
  
Ginny corría por los pasillos... se había levantado tarde y ya iba atrasada para su clase de transformaciones.. no quería ni imaginar lo que le podría hacer Macgonagall si llegaba tarde a su clase.. con el geniecito que cargaba en esos días sabrá dios que castigo le pondría.. Ginny corría a toda velocidad cuando de repente !!! PLAF!!! Chocó con alguien...  
  
OH no de nuevo!!!- exclamo Ginny  
  
No de nuevo que??- respondió la persona con la que se había chocado  
  
OH harry eres tu!!! (con que creían que era Draco no??)  
  
Si soy yo Ginny.. por que? Quien creías que era??- respondió Harry con una tierna sonrisa  
  
No nadie no me hagas caso.. Harry siento no poder quedarme mas tiempo contigo pero voy tarde a Transformaciones-  
  
Tranquila Ginny ve... eh Ginny.. será que nos podríamos ver después de clases tengo algo que decirte...  
  
OH Harry lo siento... esta tarde no puedo.. estoy castigada.. en realidad lo siento  
  
No te preocupes Ginny hablaremos después ;)  
  
Bueno Harry ahora si me voy chaito-  
  
Dicho esto siguió con su camino rogando que Macgonagall no le dijera nada por llegar tarde... cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a todos sus compañeros afuera del aula...  
  
que paso??- le pregunto Ginny a Colin  
  
no lo se.. al parecer Macgonagall tuvo un percance y no va a poder venir-  
  
Macgonagall faltando a una clase???? – dijo Ginny.- esto esta mas que raro-  
  
Ni que lo digas-  
  
En esos momentos llego un prefecto a avisarles que por motivos de fuerza mayor la señorita Macgonagall no se podría presentar en clase hoy.. que por favor todos se retiraran a su sala común.... Ginny se disponía a cumplir con la orden cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo obligándola a voltearse... al girar se encontró cara a cara con Catharine....  
  
QUE QUIERES GRANDÍSIMA ZORRA!!!- le gritó Ginny  
  
Ginny por favor.. escuchame!!!- respondió Catharine  
  
Y PRETENDES QUE TE CREA QUE ESTAS ARREPENTIDA!! PIENSAS QUE SOY TONTA??!!!  
  
Ginny creí que eramos amigas... no puedo creer que me hagas esto- respondió la otra con lagrimas en los ojos (N/A: hipócrita ¬¬)  
  
AMIGAS!!!??? AMIGAS!!?? ESO ES LO QUE YO DIGO... POR QUE NO PENSARTE EN LA AMISTAD ANTES DE BESAR A MI NOVIO??!!  
  
Pero Ginny... no fue mi culpa... fue el quien me buscó yo no quería te lo juro-  
  
AFRONTA TUS ACTOS!!! SE VALIENTE!! SE UNA GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Ginny por favor... perdóname te lo suplico....  
  
NO!!! Y NO ME RUEGUES MAS.. A MI NO TE ME ACERQUES... Y NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A PERDER MÁS MI TIEMPO DISCUTIENDO CONTIGO!!-  
  
Dicho esto dio la vuelta y se fue.. dejando a todos sus compañeros sorprendidos por esta actitud... Ginny siguió su camino hacia su sala común afortunadamente nadie se cruzo en su camino porque con lo furiosa que estaba le podría haber lanzado una maldición a cualquiera que medio chocará con ella.....  
  
#############  
  
Después de lo de la rara ausencia de Macgonagall en clase, el resto del día transcurrió normalmente.. sin que Ginny se diera cuenta ya había llegado la hora de ir a cumplir su castigo... se sorprendió ella misma al notarse un tanto emocionada por ver a Draco... al instante sacudió su cabeza como espantando esos pensamiento.. como era posible que ella Virginia Weasley viera de esa forma a uno de los peores enemigos de su familia...  
  
Rápidamente Ginny se dirigió al aula donde tenia que comenzar a cumplir su castigo.. cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que Malfoy ya estaba allí esperándola para comenzar... estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.. traia su cabello perfectamente despeinado... Ginny notó que últimamente ya no usaba gomina y pensó que ahora se veía muy guapo (N/A: y cuando no se ve guapo???.. la autora babea de solo imaginarse a Draco...)  
  
hasta que te dignas a llegar comadreja – dijo Draco en su habitual tono despectivo-  
  
Pues si... algun problema con mi hora de llegada huroncito – dijo Ginny sin darle importancia-  
  
Valla valla... pero si la pobretona resulto tener agallas... esto si no me lo esperaba- dijo Draco-  
  
Pues esto es solo el comienzo Malfoy... no creas que te tengo miedo porque no es asi- a medida que Ginny hablaba se iba acercando a Draco- asi que no intentes intimidarme.. porque no lo harás... esto último lo dijo tan cerca que Draco pensó que la chica lo iba a besar-  
  
Bien Weasley... veo que eres diferente a tus hermanos... eso me gusta...- le dijo el rubio  
  
La verdad es que si y si quieres un consejo... no te metas conmigo... puedes salir muy mal parado-  
  
Valla.. eso me sonó a amenaza- dijo Draco arrinconando a Ginny contra la pared- solo te advierto Weasley... si quieres guerra... la encontrarás- en ese momento Draco intento besar a Ginny... pero esta se aparto-  
  
Eso espero Malfoy.. eso espero- y esta vez fue ella la que intentó besarlo....  
  
Si alguien hubiera visto esa escena... estaría totalmente convencido de que entre esos dos había algo... lamentablemente para ellos... alguien la vio... y ese alguien no tenía las mejores intenciones....  
  
Bueno.. basta de jueguitos Malfoy tenemos que empezar a limpiar-  
  
Allá están los utensilios para la limpieza- dijo Draco señalando hacia una esquina  
  
JA!! Y tu crees que yo voy a limpiar a la manera Muggle... que gracioso- y con un toque de su varita... la habitación quedó como nueva...  
  
Creo que nos comenzamos a entender Comadreja-  
  
A lo mejor Huroncito- dicho esto Ginny salió del salón dejando a un Draco muy pensativo-  
  
####### mientras tanto en otro lugar del colegio ######  
  
Te propongo un trato- dijo una chica  
  
De que se trata... y en que me va a beneficiar- respondio otra  
  
Necesito que me ayudes a destruir a la pequeña Weasley-  
  
y eso a mi en que me ayuda????  
  
Tenías razón ella y Malfoy se traen algo-  
  
Lo sabía!!! Trato hecho te ayudaré a destruirla-  
  
Dicho esto las dos personas apretaron sus manos en señal de cerrar el trato  
  
#######  
  
Ginny no creía lo que había pasado.... había estado a punto de besarse con Draco Malfoy... las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos... pero ella no podía hacer nada... de cualquier forma estaba segura de que disimulaba demasiado bien... estaba casi segura de que Malfoy no sospechaba nada de lo que ella sentía en ese momento... pero de cualquier forma... no podría arriesgarse a que pasara algo entre ellos... el era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley las cosas nunca resultarían y el jamás se fijaría en ella mas que como la hermana de uno de sus peores enemigos... por la mente de Ginny jamás pasaría la idea de que Malfoy estuviera sintiendo por ella algo similar.....  
  
Por su parte Draco estaba cada vez mas sorprendido y se sentia cada vez más atraido hacia la pequeña pelirroja... sobre todo después de lo que había pasado ese día durante el castigo.... nunca pensó que la niña tuviera un carácter tan fuerte.... y eso le encantaba... ya no veía a la Weasley como una niña tonta... no.. ahora la veía como una rival... alguien tan frio y arrogante como el mismo... cada vez Draco... sin darse cuenta.. se iba enamorando más de la pequeña pelirroja.....  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
Notas de la Autora: bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo ojalá les guste... lo siento pero no puedo contestar sus reviews... pero les prometo que para la próxima lo hago... por favor no se enojen conmigo TT... todo es culpa de mi hermana pequeña que me acosa para que le entegue el computador......  
  
LE QUIERO AGRADECER A DOS DE MIS AUTORAS FAVORITAS QUE ME HAN AYUDADO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO... ARWEN – CHAN Y NACILME – BLACK . MIS MAESTRAS.. GRACIAS POR APOYARME ABRAZOS ANDY!!!  
  
Ya saben.. si les gusta me dejan un review... Si no les gusta... tambien me dejan un review  
  
PD: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SOLO CATHARINE LOS DEMAS SON DE LA FABULOSA J.K ROWLING.... 


	4. Conversaciones y ¿un beso?

HOOLAA AQUÍ ESTOY YO DE NUEVO CON MI NUEVO CAPI... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE PORQUE DE VERDAD QUE ESTOY HACIENDO TODO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE ME QUEDE BIEN... BUENO EN PRIMER LUGAR VOY A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS DEL 2 Y 3 CAP...  
  
SARAMELISS: ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO AMIGA Y OJALA ACTUALIZES PRONTO TUS FICS!!!  
  
ROSY: CREEME LA AMIGA DE VIRGINIA LE TIENE ALGO GRANDE PREPARADO!!!  
  
LADY VEGA: JEJEJE.. SII LA Ginny DE MI FIC TIENE AGALLAS!! TODA UNA LEONA.. ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC...  
  
TAEKO: MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!! ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE ESCRITORAS TAN BUENAS COMO TU SE INTERESEN POR MI FIC....  
  
NACILME - BLACK: SI SE QUE LA CONVERSACIÓN DEBIO HABER SIDO MAS LARGA.. PERO TRANQUILA QUE EN ESTE CAPI HAY MAS.. Y QUIEN SABE A LO MEJOR SI TERMINEN ENVENENÁNDOSE SOLAS ESTE PAR DE VIBORAS!!!  
  
FERNANDA ROZNER: PUES SI ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO... MUCHOS GRY NO SABEN MUY BIEN ESTO DE PLANEAR VENGANZAS.... PERO QUE SE LE VA A HACER.. PARA LAS VENGANZAS TENEMOS A LOS SLY... ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC.. Y MIL GRACIAS  
  
SEXYPRINCCIPESSA: MIL GRACIAS!! OJALA TAMBIEN TE GUSTE ESTE CAPI  
  
IRENE: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA... ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE  
  
MERCY Malfoy.... QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC.. NO TE PREOCUPES.. SI QUIERES ESCRIBIR UN FIC LA INSPIRACIÓN TE LLEGARA CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERES  
  
ERI MOND LICHT: PUES A DECIR VERDAD SI EN ESTA PARTE ME AYUDO NACILME BLACK Y ARWEN TAMBIEN ME COLABORO MUCHO... PERO ME ENORGULLECE QUE TE GUSTE... ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE ESTE CAPI....  
  
ARWEN- CHAN: NO FUE NADA LA DEDICACIÓN!! Y SI LA GENTE ESTA ACEPTANDO MI FIC Y ESO ME ALEGRA MUCHO... PERO IGUAL TENGO UNA BUENA MAESTRA... TE QUIERO MUCHO AMIGA!!!  
  
LOLAPOTTER: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE!! ME ALEGRA MUXO  
  
HITOMI FELTON: PUES.. A LO MEJOR SI ALGO MALO LE VA A PASAR A Ginny... JEJEJEJEJE... PERO YA VEREMOS MIL GRAX POR LEER MI FIC!!  
  
LADY Malfoy: QUE BUENO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO.. Y BUENO A LO MEJOR EN ESTE CAPI DESCUBRES QUIENES SON LAS DOS PERSONAS MISTERIOSAS... BESOS  
  
Malfoy'S RED HAIRED LOVER... MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS HALAGOS... ME SIENTO MUY CONTENTA DE QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC Y OJALA PRONTO PUEDAS SUBIR TU FIC PORQUE ME LATE QUE ES MUY BUENO  
  
AHORA SIII.. .AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI 4  
  
Capitulo 4 – Conversaciones y ... un beso???  
  
##### En algún lugar del Castillo ######  
  
¿ que pretendes hacer para vengarte de la Weasley??- dijo una voz  
  
Aun no lo se... pero... después de todo soy slytherin... se me ocurrida algo y muy bueno- respondió otra voz  
  
jejejejeje... se arrepentirá de haberse metido con nosotras.. jejejeje-  
  
tu cállate!!! Simplemente estas aquí para colaborar con mis planes!! Yo soy el cerebro de esta operación- chillo la segunda voz  
  
pero nada podrías hacer sin la información que yo te paso!!!-  
  
pero últimamente no estas siendo de mucha ayuda!!! No se siquiera para que dejo que me ayudes-  
  
ya basta!!! Nos necesitamos mutuamente aunque nos cueste aceptarlo... mas bien dejemos la pelea y dime ¿Cuándo piensas comenzar la venganza???  
  
Pronto... muy pronto-  
  
##### mientras tanto #####  
  
Ginny caminaba rápidamente hacia su sala común... acababa de cenar y tendría que hacer pronto sus deberes antes de dirigirse a cumplir su castigo con Malfoy... Malfoy.. por que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza??.. Ginny cada vez pensaba mas en el rubio y no sabia como ni por que estaba sintiendo esas cosas nada mas y nada menos que por el dragón de slytherin... no podía olvidar esa noche durante el castigo en la cual casi se besa con Malfoy... ella tenía la impresión de que el sentía algo similar por ella pero esa idea desaparecía enseguida de su cabeza... no era posible.. como un Malfoy.. rico.. guapo.. servidor del que no debe ser nombrado podría fijarse en ella.. una chica pobre y simple...  
  
Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando se encontró con el retrato de la Dama Gorda y dijo la contraseña.. una vez adentro de la sala común Ginny iba distraída cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba  
  
Ginny.. hey Ginny- era Harry  
  
hola harry!! Como estas??- saludo Ginny amablemente.. hace algún tiempo que ya no le gustaba Harry ahora lo veia como un hermano simplemente bien Ginny y tu?  
  
Pues bien tambien... algo atareada... necesito terminar los deberes antes de las 7  
  
ohh ya veo!! Y eso por que seria??  
  
es que estoy cumpliendo un castigo ¬¬... y por eso tengo que apresurarme-  
  
mmm ya entiendo.. bueno entonces vengo a decirte que si quisieras acompañarme al hogsmeade este fin de semana-  
  
Claro Harry!!! Por que no?? Me gustaria pasar un buen rato con un gran amigo como tu (N/A: pobre niña ingenua ¬¬)-  
  
ehh.. si claro como amigos si.. bueno te dejo para que hagas tus deberes... hasta luego- dijo Harry retirándose  
  
Hasta luego Harry-  
  
Ginny se acomodó entonces en una de las mesas de la sala común... y se concentro en su trabajo.. no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo sus deberes cuando se le ocurrió mirar su reloj... 6:50... por amor de Dios iba a llegar tarde a su castigo.. Macgonagall la iba a matar... sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo por el retrato y se dirigió al aula donde tenia que limpiar con Malfoy esta vez... aunque como la vez anterior Ginny no pretendía limpiar el aula a lo muggle ja!! Hacia mucho tiempo que la pequeña Ginny ya no se dejaba guiar por las ordenes... estaba cansada de que la trataran como una niña pequeña y quería revelarse para mostrarle a los demás que ella también tenía carácter y que carácter!!!  
  
Ginny llego al aula y como siempre encontró a Malfoy apollado en el marco de la puerta.. en esa pose se veia muy pero muy sexy... Ginny en ese momento sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos.. pero era simplemente imposible.. Malfoy era sexy y ni siquiera ella lo podía negar.. en ese instante Draco volteó a verla  
  
Pensé que no llegabas Weasley-  
  
Pero si llegué Malfoy... para que no andes pensando tanto.. a lo mejor se te funde tu lindo cerebro- dijo la chica  
  
que bien que admitas que todo en mi es lindo-  
  
no seas iluso Malfoy.. estoy siendo irónica o es que acaso no te das cuenta??-  
  
Si Weasley como tu digas-  
  
Se hizo un silencio incomodo... se miraron a los ojos y el deseo de besarse los invadió.. no podían creer que hace apenas unos cuantos minutos estuvieran peleando.. ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaba por la mente del otro y si hubieran podido saber probablemente no lo hubieran creído.. para los dos era imposible que la persona que les robaba el sueño.. el dueño de sus pensamientos.. la persona que tenían justo enfrente en ese momento llegase siquiera a verlo de una forma distinta a la de su eterno enemigo.. no sabían y ni siquiera podrían llegar a pensar que cualquier cosa que fuera lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento era correspondido por la persona que tenian enfrente... Draco decidió romper en ese instante el incomodo silencio que habia caido sobre la habitación...  
  
Creo que es hora de que nos pongamos a limpiar Weasley .. si no no terminaremos hoy-  
  
jajaajajaja.. no puedo creer lo que oigo Malfoy- dijo Ginny burlonamente- aun piensas que yo voy a limpiar a lo muggle?? Estas loco!!  
  
Valla valla... pero si la niña no salio tan inocente como pensábamos-  
  
pues no.. y mas te vale que me vallas conociendo Malfoy querido-  
  
ya lo estoy haciendo... y me gustas cada vez mas. –  
  
Ginny abrio mucho los ojos.. no daba credito a lo que acababa de oir... era imposible... Draco tampoco creia lo que habia salido de sus labios.. no era posible que le acabara de decir eso a Ginny...  
  
que fue lo que dijiste Malfoy??- dijo una sorprendida Ginny  
  
nada que te interese Weasley- respondió el chico en un vago intento de salvar su dignidad .. o lo poco que quedaba de ella  
  
Ginny no sabía que pensar.. el chico que le robaba el sueño acababa de decir que ella le gustaba.. sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad.. no era posible no.. fue solo una mala pasada de su imaginación... aunque no fue capaz de contenerse y dijo...  
  
tu tambien me gustas cada vez mas Draco Malfoy-  
  
Draco quedó en Shock... no podía dar credito a sus oídos.. la pequeña Weasley le acababa de decir que el le gustaba!!.. era imposible!! No sabia si creer o no lo que acababa de oir... miro a la chica.. esta estaba sonrojada pero continuaba con esa mirada que le encantaba a Draco.. hacia tiempo que la niña ya no era la pequeña inocente que todos creian... y ese deje de superioridad en su mirada lo demostraba....  
  
Draco no pudo contener mas el impulso... se acerco lentamente a la chica... la tomo por la cintura y poco a poco fue salvando la distancia de sus rostros.. Ginny sentia la respiración de el cada vez mas cerca.. cerro los ojos esperando el tan deseado contacto y en ese momento....  
  
Continuara....  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: LO SE.. LO SE.. ESTA MUY CORTO.. PERO LA INSPIRACIÓN QUIERE JUGARME UNA MALA BROMA Y VIENE Y SE VA ASI QUE DECIDI APROVECHAR EL MOMENTO QUE ESTUBO CONMIGO Y ESCRIBIR EL CAPI 4... DI ALGUNAS PISTAS SOBRE QUIENES SON LAS PERSONAS MISTERIOSAS.. SI LO DESCUBREN ME DEJAN UN REVIEW.. SI NO.. IGUAL ME LO DEJAN!! YA SABEN ACEPTO DE TODO.. HALAGOS.. TOMATASOS.. AMENAZAS LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN....  
  
BUENO LAS DEJO!! NOS LEEMOS PRONTO BESOSS ANDY 


	5. El beso

CAPITULO 5- EL BESO  
  
Draco no pudo contener mas el impulso... se acerco lentamente a la chica... la tomo por la cintura y poco a poco fue salvando la distancia de sus rostros.. Ginny sentía la respiración de el cada vez mas cerca.. cerro los ojos esperando el tan deseado contacto y en ese momento... Ginny pareció darse cuenta de algo y se separó rápidamente (je je.. soy mala lo se... no quiero que la beseee!!!) ..  
  
Que pasa? – pregunto Draco extrañado  
  
No lo se- respondió la chica- creo que .. estamos cometiendo un error-  
  
Si... lo estamos haciendo Weasley.. un Malfoy y una Weasley es un error.. pero ¿te importa?  
  
Ginny lo pensó.. intentaba concentrarse en la pregunta que le había hecho Malfoy pero era algo casi imposible.. el aun tenia sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la distancia que los separaba era de escasos centímetros.. la colorina sentía la respiración del rubio en su cara.. y pensó "¿en realidad me importa que esto sea un error?".. "¿no es esto lo que vengo deseando hace semanas?"... Ginny no lo pensó mas.. y que si era un error???.. al fin y al cabo era un error que ella estaba deseosa de cometer.... entonces fue ella quien salvo la distancia que los separaba y poso sus labios sobre los fríos labios del rubio... el beso no se hizo esperar.. Draco también estaba ansioso por eso y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad de ese calibre... Ginny se sentía en las nubes.. siempre había oído rumores de que Draco era de los que mejor besaban en todo Hogwarts.. siempre pensó que eran simples exageraciones de sus fans.. pero en ese momento pensó que las palabras no eran suficientes para describir lo bien que besaba ese chico.... poco a poco el beso se volvía mas y mas exigente Draco acercaba mas a Ginny contra el y ella abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de Draco...  
  
Se separaron... pero por falta de aire... respiraron profundamente antes de unir nuevamente sus bocas en otro apasionado beso... no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado y tampoco les importaba... en ese momento solo existían ellos dos.. no había nada ni nadie que pudiera interrumpir su felicidad... o al menos eso pensaban ellos... ambos estaban muy distraídos en el otro como para darse cuenta de la persona que los observaba desde afuera...  
  
Con que estas tenemos no?... un Malfoy y una Weasley... esto le va a interesar mucho a ciertas personas – dijo el chico con aire malicioso...  
  
Por su parte Ginny y Draco recuperaron la compostura.. se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.. la menor de los Weasley estaba tan roja como su cabello y el heredero de los Malfoy estaba completamente sorprendido después de lo que había pasado... los dos sabían que si algo surgía entre ellos tendrían que ocultarlo.. lo suyo era prohibido... el de padres mortífagos y los padres de ella miembros de la orden del Fénix... el hielo.. ella fuego.. eran totalmente opuestos... pero el amor no tiene en cuenta estas cosas y ellos dos se amaban... ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba.. a lo mejor ninguno de los dos lo sabía.. pero se amaban... era difícil decirlo.. apenas se conocían... apenas se habían visto un par de veces pero eso no importaba y ahora estaban ahí frente a frente después de un apasionado beso sin saber que decir....  
  
Dos chicas estaban en una habitación obscura.. aun pensando en como sería la mejor venganza contra cierta pelirroja... dos capas reposaban sobre una silla... una con una serpiente y otra con un león... si en esta habitación también se encontraban un slytherin y un gryffindor.. pero por motivos diferentes.. las dos tenían solo una cosa en común... vengarse de la menor de los Weasley.. cada una por diferentes motivos.. una quería vengarse porque la pelirroja la había hecho quedar en ridículo... otra porque sentía que la pelirroja le había quitado el amor de su chico... aunque lo de la segunda era una simple proposición....  
  
McDevish...  
  
dime Parkinson  
  
Como puedo estar segura de que lo que me dijiste es verdad?? Como estoy segura de que no es mentira lo de mi Draco y la Weasley??  
  
En ese momento oyeron una voz que no sabían de donde provenía... era la voz de un chico...  
  
Es cierto Pansy... los vi besándose...  
  
¿Quién eres??- preguntaron sorprendidas las dos chicas  
  
alguien que las quiere ayudar...  
  
cual es tu nombre???  
  
Pronto lo sabrán... se los prometo  
  
Se escuchó como una puerta se abría y se cerraba.. dando a entender que el chico misterioso había salido del lugar...  
  
Convencida???- preguntó Catharine  
  
Pues aun no lo se.. pero tendré que conformarme por el momento  
  
Bueno.. perfecto.. ahora... me piensas decir que plan llevaremos a cabo para vengarnos de la Weasley????  
  
Aun no querida.. lo haré cuando me convenga... y aun no es el momento- dijo la Slytherin con la sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios  
  
No se ni por que he accedido a ayudarte- resoplo la Gry  
  
Porque soy la única capaz de pensar un plan lo suficientemente cruel querida...  
  
El silencio que reinaba sobre la sala era incomodo.. ni el rubio ni la  
pelirroja sabían que decir... se miraban a los ojos aun incrédulos de lo  
que había pasado entre ellos apenas minutos antes... la chica intento  
huir de la mirada gris que la había hipnotizado hasta entonces y miro a  
su alrededor.. fue entonces cuando recordó en donde estaban y por que  
estaban ahí...  
  
Eh... Malfoy?- dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado de ellos  
  
dime Draco.. creo que ya no estamos para llamarnos por los apellidos  
  
mmm si tu lo dices... bueno lo que quería decir es que tenemos que arreglar esto ...  
  
Draco no lo pensó mucho y sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica.. hizo unos cuantos toques con esta y en menos de dos minutos la habitación quedaba como nueva...  
  
Su suponía que tenía que ser a lo muggle- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa  
  
Solo sigo su ejemplo señorita- dijo Draco de la misma forma  
  
Era la primera vez que Ginny veía sonreír a Draco.. y pensó que se veía mucho mas guapo de esa forma (N/A: niña por dios.. si Draco se ve guapo de todas formas)... pero pensó que no deberla de acostumbrarse... después de todo el era un Malfoy y como tal sabía guardarse muy bien sus sentimientos... Draco por su parte miraba disimuladamente a la pelirroja... el sentía algo extraño en el estomago.. una sensación desconocida para el... no sabía que era.. y le daba miedo averiguarlo... sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era un error.. y que si su padre se enterara lo mas seguro es que lo torturaría a el y la mataría a ella por atreverse a deshonrar el apellido  
  
Malfoy.. pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba... se alejo de sus pensamientos un segundo y miró su fino reloj... era tarde.. había llagado la hora ya de despedirse de la pelirroja que tenía enfrente.. no lo pensó mucho antes de acercarse a ella y depositarle un suave beso sobre los labios antes de darse la vuelta y salir del salón..  
  
La pelirroja se quedó mirando la puerta por donde hacía pocos segundos acababa de salir aquel rubio de ojos grises que por casualidades de la vida le había robado el corazón.. al momento salió por esa puerta y se dirigió a su dormitorio aun pensando en lo ocurrido esa noche..  
  
AL día siguiente Ginny Weasley corría desesperadamente por los pasillos.. iba tarde a clase de pociones.. nada raro siendo ella.. corría sin mirar a las personas que habían a su alrededor cuando de repente sintió que alguien la jalaba por el brazo... se volteó buscando a el o la que la había detenido y se encontró frente a frente con un chico muy guapo.. moreno, alto y de ojos de un azul profundo... un Slytherin al cual Ginny reconoció como Blaise Zabinni... lo había conocido unas cuantas semanas antes cumpliendo un castigo para Snape (N/A: que suerte la de esta niña siempre la castigan con los guapos ¬¬)... se habían llevado bien aunque ella no lo había vuelto a ver desde ese día...  
  
A donde vas con tanta prisa preciosa?? – preguntó el moreno  
  
Tengo clase de pociones.. y ya voy tarde-  
  
No te preocupes.. Snape no pudo ir a clases hoy Dumbledore lo necesitaba no estoy seguro para que.... así que me encargo a mi y a Draco que les pasara los deberes para la próxima clase...  
  
Eh.. pues bueno gracias por la información- respondió la colorina  
  
Eh.. Weasley.. querrías acompañarme a Hogsmeade este fin de semana-  
  
Llámame Ginny.. y lo siento Zabinni no puedo.. ya tengo planes  
  
OH.. que mal.. ya será en otra ocasión.. y por cierto... soy Blaise para los amigos  
  
Ehh.. esta bien.. Blaise.. hasta luego- dijo la pelirroja siguiendo su camino  
  
Hasta luego pequeña- murmuró Blaise para si mismo  
  
El chico se quedo mirando a Ginny hasta que esta desapareció en la lejanía.. la pelirroja le llamaba muchísimo la atención desde aquella vez que se quedaron juntos cumpliendo el castigo de Snape... y el se había propuesto a conseguir a la chica a cualquier costo.. incluso si esto lo obligaba a...  
  
Continuará!!  
  
Notas de la autora: ... si.. se que me querrán matar y que mis capis son muy cortos.. pero culpen a mis profesores!!! Ni en vacaciones me dejan descansar con la montaña de libros que me mandan para leer.. no me dan tiempo de que actualize.. y al parecer la inspiración también ha querido tomarse unas vacaciones porque me viene a visitar muy poco y no me permite hacer mas largos los capis... pero porfa no se enojen conmigo que no quiero que me lancen maldiciones imperdonables =S.... Bueno.. y para todas aquellas q dijeron que las chicas eran Pansy y Catharine!!.. ADIVINARON!!.. ahora piensen en el chico misterioso....  
  
lady Malfoy: que bueno que te halla gustado el capi.. y si soy mala lo se jejeje.. pero no lo puedo evitar... de todas formas aquí esta la continuación espero no decepcionarte  
  
sexyprinccipessa: bueno... aquí esta la continuación de la historia ojala te guste  
  
AIRILEE : no sabes el honor que es para mi que leas mi historia y mas aun que te halla gustado eso me ha inspirado a seguir... bueno aquí esta el beso.. y pues si no te complace.. tranquila ya habrán mas en los próximos capis.  
  
Shania Malfoy: :S.... noooo no me lances maldiciones imperdonables :S... aqui tengo el capi y te prometo que subire el proximo pronto... eso si espero yo tamben los capis de tus fics que estan muy buenos!!!  
  
Rosy: pues la venganza aun no llega... pero se aproxima.. no te preocupes pronto la veras  
  
Nidia: que bueno que hallas leido mi fic y que te halla gustado.. y si tienes razon ellas son las personas misteriosas.. pero se les unió alguien mas... adivinaras quien? Espero te guste este capi  
  
Ninnia Weasley 007: gracias por los halagos me haces sonrojar :$... espero te guste este capi..  
  
Fernanda Rozner: sii son ellas.. y aquí esta el proximo capi.. espero te guste...  
  
Bueno esto fue todo... espero les guste el capi y me dejen reviews.. ya saben que acepto de todo Abrazos Andy 


	6. Reflexiones tras un encuentro

  
  
Capitulo 6- Reflexiones tras un encuentro 

El chico se quedo mirando a Ginny hasta que esta desapareció en la lejanía.. la pelirroja le llamaba muchísimo la atención desde aquella vez que se quedaron juntos cumpliendo el castigo de Snape... y el se había propuesto a conseguir a la chica a cualquier costo.. incluso si esto lo obligaba a... lo obligaba a traicionar.. inclusive a su mejor amigo....

Ni Draco ni Ginny habían podido olvidar lo que paso aquella noche.. . ese beso los había dejado marcados a los dos.. no sabían que hacer.. ni que pensar.. sabían.. eso si.. que lo que había pasado estaba mal y que de esa manera estaban dando pie para que el sentimiento que nacía en ellos. Se volviera más y mas fuertes... los dos sabían que corrían peligro si alguien se llegaba a enterar de lo que pasaba entre ellos....

Era sábado por la mañana... en la habitación de las chicas de quinto de Gryffindor se sentía un ajetreo.. puesto que ese día había saslida a Hogsmeade y al parecer todas las compañeras de habitación de Ginny tenían preparada una cita.. la única que no carría de un ladio a otro de la alcoba era precisamente la menor de los Weasley... al parecer la chica no recordaba que había quedado en ir a Hogsmeade con Harry... de hecho lo hubiera olvidado a no ser porque en ese momento....

Ginny!!!!- una agitada Hermione entraba por la puerta de la habitación...

Que pasa Hermione??? – respondió extrañada la pelirroja

Que tienes niña que no estas lista??-

Lista?? Para que debo estar lista??

Ginny!! Se te olvida que quedaste de ir con Harry a Hogsmeade hoy???

DIOS!!! ES CIERTO!!!

En ese momento Ginny intenta arreglarse lo mas rápido posible.. aunque no de manera muy exagerada... después de todo solo se iba a ver con su buen amigo Harry (N/A: ¬¬.. insisto.. la niña es una tonta).. aunque sencilla Ginny se veia muy bien.. una fada negra y una blusita rosada... salio de la habitación y se dirigió con Hermione a la sala común... ahí estaban su hermano y Harry esperándolas...

Camino a Hogsmeade los cuatro amigos charlaban animadamente.. Ginny trataba de recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba alejada de ellos.. y se dio cuenta que era justo el tiempo que tenia de haberse enamorado de ese rubio que la traía loca.... pero.. había algo que la hacía sentir que ya no encajaba en ese grupo.. algo que la hacía sentir incómoda.. y no tardaría en descubrir que era....

Por su parte.... Draco caminaba por Hogsmeade junto con Blaise.. hacía ya un tiempo que eran buenos amigos.. y con el Draco podía mantener conversaciones inteligentes.. a diferencia de con Crabbe y Goyle.. los dos jóvenes hablaban animadamente...

Blaise.. notaba a su amigo muy extraño.. como distraído... nunca lo había visto de esa manera.... y creía saber por que.. o mas bien... por quien estaba así..

Y Blaise no se equivocaba.. Draco tenía la cabeza en otro planeta.. o mejor dicho.. en otra persona... no podía apartar su mente de su pequeña pelirroja..

Ambos Slytherin caminaban directo hacia las tres escobas para tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla...

Llegaron al local y la mirada del rubio rápidamente se posó sobre una melena pelirroja.. la rabia lo invadio SU chica estaba sentada junto a Potter quien la abrazaba demasiado cariñosamente.... la pelirroja se sintió observada y volteo la mirada justo a tiempo para encontrarse con unos fríos ojos grises que la observaban desde la puerta, Ginny sabía que se vendrían problemas, había aprendido a conocer a Draco en ese tiempo y sabía que era extremadamente celoso, y mucho mas cuando se trataba de Harry, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, Draco ya había dado la vuelta y se había ido, Ginny penso en salir detrás de el, pero eso hubiera sido muy obvio. Se decidió por hablar con él una vez que regresaran a Hogwarts.

Draco no soporto esa escena, dio media vuelta y salió de la taberna, Blaise simplemente lo siguió, caminaron un buen rato callados hasta que el moreno se decidió a romper el silencio.

La amas, verdad??

A quien??- dijo el rubio rápidamente

A la Weasley

No!!

Acéptalo Draco, te conozco muy bien, nunca te había puesto así por una chica la amas.

Cállate Zabinni, no la amo, soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no se enamoran

Lo que digas Draco, lo que tu digas

El resto del día paso como de costumbre, y todos los alumnos volvieron al colegio a la hora señalada

Era ya de noche en el castillo, todos dormían, bueno al menos eso parecía.

En la torre de Slytherin, un chico rubio reflexionaba en su habitación, había algo que sentía extraño, desde esa tarde, cuando había visto a la pelirroja con Potter en Hogsmeade, sintió como si lo golpearan y le sacaran todo el aire, nunca había sentido eso con otras chicas, a lo mejor se estaba enamorando esta vez.

NO!!! No me puedo estar enamorando!! No yo!! No Draco Malfoy- se dijo a sí mismo

_Yo no quería quererte  
y no lo pude evitar  
creí poder defenderme  
pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar_

Por que a la Weasley por que????

Draco no lo podía creer, sabía que sentía atracción por ella, le gusto desde que la vio pero era eso solamente, atracción, siendo el un Malfoy y ella una Weasley nunca la vería de otra manera, en ningún momento creyó poder enamorarse de ella, tampoco lo quería, pensaba que esta chica sería solamente otro capricho a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero había algo dentro de el que le decía que no sería así, la buscaba por los pasillos, la besaba en cada oportunidad, no sabía por que lo hacía pero lo hacía.

_Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote   
si te gano pierdo libertad.  
Y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote,  
si yo no me quiero enamorar._

Demonios!!! Yo no me quiero enamorar de esta chica!! No quiero!! Yo soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy simplemente no se enamoran!!! – se repetía para sus adentros una y mil veces...

_Guarda en silencio mis besos  
despídete sin voltear  
por que al besarte me pierdo  
pero a mi corazón quién le puede explicar_

Draco estaba totalmente confundido.. no sabía que hacer, sentía que no podía estar enamorado, sería desastroso, pero, lo estaba, se había enamorado de la pelirroja Weasley, ya no podía hacer nada, tenia que aceptarlo, era eso o.....

_yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote_

_si te gano pierdo libertad_

_yo no se mi amor que hago besándote_

_si yo no me quiero enamorar_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Lo seeee!! Me odian.. y encima el capi esta patético ¡¡...**

**Pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer lo siento mucho en serio, les prometo que el próximo va a estar mas pronto, bueno, en realidad eso depende de la cantidad de reviews que me lleguen por este, lo colgare cuando sienta que me han llegado suficientes reviews, bueno perdónenme por no contestar reviews en esta ocasión.. pero igual gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me las dejaron, por ustedes es que escribo, les confesare que estuve a punto de abandonar esto pero no lo haré porque ustedes no se merecen eso...**

**Bueno cuídense todas**

**Besos**

**Andy**

**P.D: Taeko!! Merces, per ensenyar-me una mica de cátala.**

**P.D 2: La canción que sale en la reflexión de Draco se llama no me quiero enamorar y es de Kalimba, si pueden bájenla es muy hermosa!!!**


	7. la venganza ¿comienza?

**Capitulo 7...  
**

**  
La venganza ¿comienza?  
**

Ginny corría por los pasillos desesperadamente, necesitaba encontrar a Draco y explicarle lo que había visto, necesitaba decirle que no era lo que el se imaginaba y que entre ella y Harry no había nada más que una simple amistad, ella sabía que Draco se estaba imaginando mil cosas acerca de lo que había visto, corría sin mirar a ningún lado, en ese momento solo quería llegar a donde el rubio antes de que a este le entrara un arranque e hiciera algo indebido.

Por su parte Draco intentaba sacar de su mente a la misma pelirroja que lo estaba buscando en ese momento, esa noche se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por la pequeña Weasley se habían salido de control, no sabía y tampoco quería imaginarse lo que le diría su padre si se enteraba, seguramente lo mataría... o peor, la mataría a ella.

En eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta del lugar donde se encontraba se abrió repentinamente y por ella entro el objeto de sus pensamientos.. la pelirroja por la que perdía el sueño.. Ginny Weasley estaba en la puerta con las mejillas arreboladas por el agite y las manos en la cadera... entro sin decir mas nada y cerrando la puerta tras de sí se acerco a Draco, este la miraba con frialdad, intentando controlar sus sentimientos antes de que estos lo controlaran a el, tenia que olvidarla, tenia que dejar esa relación o lo que fuera que tuviesen, sabía que le dolería pero preferirle el dolor de verla lejos de el que el dolor de no verla nunca mas.

Que haces aquí Weasley??, no tendrías que estar con tu noviecito Potter- preguntó Draco fríamente

Sabía que te imaginarías eso, pero no es lo que tu crees Draco

Lo que yo creo?? Acaso sabes tu lo que yo creo Weasley?- respondió el chico

Por favor Draco no hagas esto, tu sabes que no tengo nada con Harry

Lo único que yo se Weasley es que no quiero verte mas.. fue divertido todo mientras duro, pero fue solo un juego, así que olvídate de mi y vete con tu adorado "Harry"- dijo lo mas fríamente que pudo

Te odio Draco Malfoy!! Te Odioooo!!! No se como pude ser tan tonta de haber caído en tu juego.. eres un maldito!!- dijo la chica al borde del llanto

Bueno Weasley, creo que ya tuve suficiente de ti, así que si no te vas tu lo haré yo-

No te preocupes, ya me voy, pero antes déjame darte un pequeño recuerdo- dijo la chica al tiempo que luchaba con las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos

Sin decir mas se acerco al joven y lo beso suavemente solo en la comisura de los labios, Draco lucho en su interior por reprimir el deseo que sentía de profundizar el beso y con mucho esfuerzo logró ganar la batalla.

espero que lo hallas disfrutado Weasley- dijo Draco una vez que la joven se separó- porque será el último que tendras de m

Maldito!!- y dicho esto le planto una cachetada

Acto seguido la joven salió llorando desesperada por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, mientras dentro del aula Draco Malfoy resbalaba por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo al mismo tiempo en el que dos silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, fue muy doloroso para el lo que había hecho, pero era lo mejor para Ginny, Su Ginny, su pequeña pelirroja, esa chica que le había demostrado que un Malfoy en realidad tenia sentimientos...

Ginny corría por el pasillo llorando desconsoladamente, las lagrimas no le permitían ver el camino que estaba siguiendo y en realidad eso le importaba poco después de todo lo que le había dicho Draco, no podía creer que él hubiera jugado con ella de esa forma, ella lo amaba y creyó que el la correspondía de igual forma, pero se equivoco, y en ese momento se recriminaba mentalmente que le hubiera creído, era imposible que un Malfoy, que Draco Malfoy se enamorara de ella, de una pobretona Weasley, de Ginevra Weasley (N/A: desde este capi llamare a Ginny, Ginevra puesto que ese es su verdadero nombre ).

Seguía corriendo cuando chocó con algo, o mas bien, con alguien.

Lo siento- dijo la chica y se disponía a seguir cuando alguien la tomo por el brazo

A donde vas tan rápido pequeña?- dijo una voz que ella sabia había escuchado antes pero que no reconocía

A algún lugar- respondió secamente

No creo que estés en estado de ir sola a ninguna parte, mejor te acompaño- dijo tomándola por la barbilla y alzando su cara hasta que sus miradas se encontraron

Ginny vio al chico con el que se habia chocado, un chico Slytherin, alto, moreno y de bellos ojos azul profundo, Blaise Zabinni.

No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo secándose las lagrimas

Eso no me impedirá acompañar a tan hermosa señorita- dijo Blaise galante

Caminaron juntos hasta los alrededores del colegio.. justo a la orilla del lago, ese lugar le encantaba a Ginny, asi que tomo asiento en uno de los troncos que estaban por ahí cerca, Blaise la imitó.

Ahora me puedes contar ¿que era lo que hacia que tan dulce jovencita llorara asi?-

Preferiría no hablar de eso Blaise, si no te importa- respondio Ginny

Es por Draco.. ¿verdad?- pregunto el joven sorpresivamente

¿Que?- respondio la pelirroja sorprendida

¿Que si es por Draco por quien lloras?

Como.. como lo sabes?- pregunto la chica confusa

Porque conozco a Draco, y se muy bien lo que ha pasado entre ustedes este tiempo

Pero.. ya todo se acabo, ya Draco me confeso que habia estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo- lagrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo de los ojos de la pelirroja

Que el hizo que?-

Como lo oiste, el no quiere nada conmigo, me usó, no se como pude ser tan tonta- lagrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de la chica-

Blaise se limitó a abrazar a la chica, no entendia lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante, el quería separarlos, queria a Ginny para él, pero ahora que ellos habian terminado sentía que le dolía ver a Ginny así, en realidad la chica amaba a su amigo... su amigo, sí, Draco era el unico amigo que tenía y el quería quitarle a su chica, que mal amigo era.

Después de un rato de estar juntos Blaise y Ginny se separaron y tomaron un rumbo distinto cada uno, Blaise ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se dirigió al lugar donde sabía podía a encontrarlas... a ellas.

----------------

tock, tock

pasa Blaise, te estabamos esperando

Hola Pansy- dijo el chico entrando por la puerta

Hablaste con la Weasley?

Sí, lo hice

¿y?

Draco termino con ella

Genial, sabía que Draki no se iba a quedar mucho tiempo con esa pobretona

Aja-

Bueno, creo que nuestra venganza se nos hará mucho mas fácil.. ¿ no es así querido?

No pretendo ayudarte más Pansy- dijo Blaise

Pero.. por que?? No estabas enamorado de la Weasley acaso

Precisamente por eso no te quiero ayudar

No te entiendo Zabinni

Pues porque la amo, y quiero que ella sea feliz, y hoy entendí que su felicidad está al lado de Draco, yo no soy quien para negarsela (N/A: no es bello Blaise??)

JA!! Tonterías!! Tu me prometiste ayudarme.. y tendras que cumplir con tu promesa

Olvidalo Pansy, no lo hare

No se que te dio!! Estas tomando una actituda para nada Slytherin!!!

Draco es mi amigo.. y hacer sufrir a la Weasley solo lo hará sufrir a él, si en verdad lo amaras pensarias en eso Parkinson- dicho esto Blaise salió dejando a Pansy sola

JA!! Lo que me faltaba!!! Que me saliera sentimental ahora!! Pero ya verá!! Con o sin su ayuda llevare mi plan a cabo!! Nada ni nadie me va a detener.

------------------

Por su parte en su habitación Ginny intentaba contener las lagrimas.. estaba cansada de llorar, no queria ser más la pobre niña tonta con la que todos juegan, estaba decidida, no volvería a caer en la trampa de Malfoy, se recriminaba mentalmente por tonta, por haberle creído que todo el "amor" que decía sentir era cierto, tenía que olvidarlo, por más que le costara, tenía que olvidarlo, ya nada podía ser igual con él, y ella no permitiría que ya nada fuera igual con el...

Con esto en la cabeza Ginny se dirigió a su cama pensando en que mañana sería un nuevo día, y que ella comenzaría una nueva vida, lo que Ginny no se imaginaba es que mientras ella trataba de dormir y sacar a Draco de su cabeza, dos chicas, con sed de venganza, pensaban en como comenzar a llevar a cabo su plan, plan que no tardaría en comenzar.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo sientoooo!! De veras que lo siento... se que tardo muchísimo en actualizar pero ahorita mismo estoy pasando por una crisis de escritora bastante grave y para escribir este capi tuve que prácticamente obligarme a hacerlo, se que esta corto pero no pude hacer mas nada, les prometo que el proximo capi será mejor y que intentaré hacer todo lo posible por subirlo pronto.. presiento que a este fic no le queda mucho asi que ya saben mis fieles lectoras ( si es que aún tengo alguna.. porque con lo que me demoro en actualizar ¡¡) falta poco... ahora respondo reviews... que fueron muy pocos pero bueno**

**SaraMeliss: **bueno chicuela.. que decirte.. pues espero que te guste este capi y que melody porfa le diga a Ashley que se quede un rato mas acopañandome!!

**a-grench**pues no lo pude continuar pronto... pero lo continue.. y por lo del plan en contra de Ginny, pues yo tambien espero que no se lleve a cabo.. ya lo veremos en el proximo capi besos ;)

**Taeko:** amiga!! Pues después de tanto tiempo aquí tienes el capi.. espero te guste mucho y que no me cortes la cabeza jajajajaja

**Arwen-chan: **y que responderle a mi escritora favorita!!! Si a ti te gusta ese es un motivo fuerte para seguir escribiendo.. y pues yo tambien espero que cierto chico me ayude pero por Dios que se lanze rápido!!! Jejeje

**Amy-aleka:** bueno aquí esta la actualizacion.. aunque no muy pronto

**Bueno eso fue todo.. asi que ya saben mandeme sus bellos reviews y hare todo lo posible por actualizar rápido.. por cierto para todas (y todos si es que algun chico me lee) los amantes del R/Hr les recomiendo mi nuevo fic que comparto con SaraMeliss se llama amigos para que?? Maldita sea!! Ojala se den una vueltecita por alla.. eso si.. un poco de D/G puede aparecer en el fic XD... ahora si las dejo para que me dejen reviews.. chaitoo!!**


End file.
